


Clingy Spiderling? Tony Stark has the solution for you!

by spiderboyneedsahug



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, I'M FINALLY DOING THINGS AGAIN AND IT FEELS GREAT, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderboyneedsahug/pseuds/spiderboyneedsahug
Summary: Tony’s tapping at his desk when FRIDAY first pings him, a little notification popping up at the edge of his screen. It’s instinct to barely spare it a glance before swiping it away, and his finger is hovering over the image before the wording of the message strikes him as… kind of odd.Irregular vital displays on suit [MARK VI -- ‘SPIDERLING’]. Health warning triggered. Subject appears to be of ill-physical state.





	Clingy Spiderling? Tony Stark has the solution for you!

**Author's Note:**

> for abyssal-glory on tungle / noxes on this site
> 
> okay SO i’m in school and can’t do a whole fic but I can do a hc...
> 
> ...nvm fuck school lol
> 
> _Based on Tumblr’s caretaker prompt #14. “You’re so cold…” / “You’re burning up...”_

 

Tony’s tapping at his desk when FRIDAY first pings him, a little notification popping up at the edge of his screen. It’s instinct to barely spare it a glance before swiping it away, and his finger is hovering over the image before the wording of the message strikes him as… kind of odd.

 

_ Irregular vital displays on suit [MARK VI -- ‘SPIDERLING’]. Health warning triggered. Subject appears to be of ill-physical state. _

 

Yeah, that’s… very odd. Tony finds himself standing and stretching a few seconds after the words finally sink into his brain. The Spider-kid’s suit shouldn’t be sending him screwy vital readings at all. But then again, Tony thinks, remembering back to after the ferry where the kid’s dumbassery lead to that plane crash… he probably actually is patrolling while of ill health.

 

With that thought, Tony finds himself stepping into the empty shell of one of his suits and allowing it to lock around him, interface glowing blue briefly before a map of New York forms on screen. The little icon that shows where Peter is hasn’t moved in the past few minutes, apparently, and is pretty close to Times Square. Odd. Peter doesn’t usually spend much time there because of how all the traffic, people, advertising and other sensory things tend to overload him quickly. For a brief second, his brain floods with intrusive thoughts about why Peter has stopped, maybe he’s hurt, bleeding out or maybe even dying, and Tony doesn’t know. He hastens his pace towards the beeping icon that represents Peter, and within only fifteen minutes, Tony is right next to the kid. He’s huddled up, clutching his own legs close to his chest and seemingly asleep, guessing from the shut-eyed look on his mask.

 

He steps out of the suit onto the gravel. Peter doesn’t shift. His footsteps are loud enough to have roused the kid by now, but they aren’t, and it worries Tony to no end. The kid’s chest heaves like he’s run a marathon, which is even weirder because the kid is usually damn near inexhaustible. Tony takes a sweeping look around the place, making sure nobody is around to see, and gently peels Peter’s mask from his face.

 

The kid’s got bags that make Tony’s own look pitiful, and it sends a cold jolt into his chest. He’s pale, sweating and shivering at once, and he definitely hasn’t seen a good nap in a while. Tony wonders why, briefly, only for a second before deciding to take action. A strange, new type of worry flames up in his heart as he rests a hand on Peter’s clammy forehead, and he shushes the kid lightly when he whimpers and leans into the touch.

“You’re burning up…” It’s true, the kid’s on fire. Peter slumps forward into his arms. Tony makes a noise of surprise at the sudden, exhausted movement and beckons the suit over to envelop him. Soon, Peter’s nestled in his arms, eyes peacefully closed, and Tony’s adjusting his grip to make sure the sleepy spiderling doesn’t fall from his grip.

“You gotta stop burning yourself out like this, kid.” Peter wriggles further into his grip, and Tony manoeuvres to fly back to the compound with the very slight form of Peter nearly adhered to his front. The kid doesn’t make a peep for the whole journey; only occasionally shifting and relaxing again. He would be a little annoyed at the fact that he’s basically a glorified nap-place for the kid if it weren’t so damned endearing.

 

When he touches down at the compound, Peter sighs and tries to burrow further into his chest, and the sudden imbalance in his weight nearly sends him backwards. He grunts softly as he shifts the unconscious lug in his arms so he better carry the spider-kid down to the labs, laughing quietly when Peter continues his one-man mission of clinging to Tony with all his strength. He’s still carrying Peter like a baby when he gets a glass of ice water and rests it on one of the many worktables in the workshop.

 

Getting the kid to release his iron-grip on him… that’s a bit harder. The kid’s determined to cling on, and makes a few faintly annoyed noises in the process. Eventually, Tony manages to escape from Peter’s unrelenting grasp, and he tucks the kids limbs onto the cot in the lab and drags the worn, probably-in-need-of-a-wash-to-remove-the-oil-stains comforter over him. He types off a quick message to May, just a  _ ‘Peter’s crashed at the compound tonight, I’ll tell you when he wakes up’  _ sort of thing, before whirling around on his chair. The kid’s out cold right now, that’s good. He probably needs it.

 

Tony’s more than content to just hang around and make sure Peter’s okay. God knows the kid needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet im doing things once more, leave me prompts or whatever


End file.
